robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TelamoonLoL/Happy Birthday, James.
Hello everyone. I want to tell you my story, that happened a long time ago. Maybe i learned something after this story. And here it is. Beginning... One ordinary day, I played Murder Mystery 2 with my friend James. He was one of my best friends in Roblox. Naturally, at that moment we had a lot of fun. Suddenly, I realized that James has a birthday. I wanted to congratulate him but decided to make it a surprise. We continued to play with him. But then he just... Left the game. I was surprised because he always spoke before leaving the game. I decided to call him, but he did not pick up the phone. I called him somewhere 6 times, and he never answered. I went to my friend's house, rang the doorbell and waited. Then his mother came out and said that James simply disappeared and she did not understand what had happened and where he was. It seemed to me very strange, so I called the police. They started an investigation. Message I came home and again went into Roblox. Then I saw a message from James. I immediately began to read his message, thinking that he would tell me where he is now, but it was not like that at all. He wrote only one word. "Sad". I didn’t understand what it was, and why he wrote it. But at the same time, I noticed that he was online. I wrote to him "What the hell is that?". He again wrote to me plainly "Sad" What this meant, I did not understand. Then he wrote me a sad smiley and left Roblox. I just lost the opportunity to think about anything other than this case. After 15 minutes, he wrote to me something very creepy. "DO YOU WANT PROBLEMS?". I was scared of such a sudden message. Happy Birthday I did not want to show it to the police, because I thought that it would not help to find him. And then I decided to rectify the situation. I made a game called "Come in!". there I made a lot of balloons and the inscription "Happy Birthday!!!", and gave him a link to that game. Then 3 days passed... I checked my new game, and to my surprise... James was there! I immediately went into the game and saw him looking at the balloons. Then he turned to me. He wrote me a funny smiley. Then I decided to tell him the most important thing... Happy Birthday, James. WHAT are you? Nothing strange has happened after this incident. After 4 days, I saw James again. He was fun as always. But there was something else about him. Something strange... Each time he came with wounds on his arm, a torn jacket or with bruises. He always looked around and was very careful with everything he sees. One day I asked him all the questions I was interested in about him, but then he started to get nervous and in the end went off somewhere without saying a word. I quietly went after him to check, but he had already left. I returned home and stole a completely new game called "What are you?". I clicked the play button and... I saw James. He just stood and looked at me. I wanted to ask him what he was doing here, but he wrote, "Stop. Do not go any further! You do not want the same thing to happen to you? So stop! Do not do this." I was at a loss. I went further because I knew that the game would not harm me. Then James got out of the game. When I went on, I saw a large building. I went into it, and my game crashed. When I got out, James was no longer in my friends. Thank you for reading. Bye. Category:Users Category:Games